Enigmas do Tempo Enigmas do Amor
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] Aya Fujimiya. Uma mente de vinte anos... Em um corpo que retrocedeu a infância e agora está preso na adolescência... Preso no enigma do tempo, enlaçado pelo enigma do amor... Poderia isso uma alma humana suportar?


**Título da fic: **Enigmas do Tempo... Enigmas do Amor.

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz.

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/ Yohji x Ken.

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon / Ação/ Comédia (!)

**Autora: **Yume Vy

**Beta: **Angel

**OOO**

**Enigmas do Tempo... Enigmas do Amor**

**Prólogo**

As nuvens finalmente estavam se dissipando, sumindo como se nunca tivessem existido, deixando que o céu se tornasse limpo e a lua cheia, gloriosa, iluminasse a noite outrora escura. As estrelas brilhavam como guias e o silêncio só poderia ser classificado de uma maneira... Perturbador.

Dentro de uma sala escura encontrava-se um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis, a respiração estava ligeiramente acelerada, mostrando o quão nervoso o mesmo se encontrava, pequenas gotas de suor podiam ser vista sobre sua pele, enquanto seus olhos miravam de um lado para o outro, temeroso sobre o futuro.

Ouvia tiros sendo disparados e gritos de terror macularem o silêncio que até então se fazia presente. Colocou as mãos nos ouvidos, como se isso pudesse impedi-lo de ouvir o que se passava ao redor, mas era impossível... Levantou-se rapidamente, decidindo que o mais lógico seria fugir e assim o fez. Pegou uma arma e esgueirou-se pelos corredores escuros, não conhecidos por seus subordinados que morriam no andar de baixo, vítimas de anjos da noite que vieram exercer a justiça que os 'homens' eram incapazes de cumprir.

Correu rapidamente, sorrindo nervosamente ao ver que chegava ao elevador. Chamou o mesmo com pressa e parecia que ele fazia questão em demorar, deixando-o cada vez mais louco... Ouviu passos, causando mais terror a sua pessoa, chamando desesperadamente pelo maldito elevador, olhando para trás a todo instante, temendo que aquele demônio aparecesse no minuto seguinte. A porta finalmente se abre para alívio do moreno que logo apertou o botão do subsolo e então seus olhos miravam o fim do corredor...

" Aaahhh... Fique longe!", Gritou o moreno, atirando seguidamente até que a porta se fecha. Estava salvo, enfim!

" O que... O que são aqueles olhos?", Perguntou-se com o coração descompassado.

Olhou para o marcador, vendo que o elevador descia direto, sem fazer nenhuma parada e isso o aliviava. Conseguiria fugir! Não havia como aqueles malditos matarem todos os seus seguranças e chegarem ao local onde estava em tão pouco tempo. Riu de maneira insana, vendo que chegou aonde queria.

Saiu do elevador rapidamente, correndo em direção ao carro negro, tentando abri-lo o mais rápido possível. Estava tão nervoso que não encontrava a chave correta, sua mão suada não o deixava segurar direito o chaveiro e com muito custo abriu a porta, entrando, sentindo-se mais seguro. Suspirou, mas quando viu um vulto atrás de si, rapidamente deu a partida.

" Ele está fugindo. Bombay!", Disse um jovem de cabelos castanhos, voltando seu olhar para um garoto de lindos cabelos loiros.

O carro estava a uma distância considerável, mas o jovem apenas dá um meio sorriso, erguendo um arco-e-flecha, mirando sem dificuldades e então atirando. A flecha percorre seu curso e em questão de segundos atinge o alvo, acertando o pneu, fazendo o carro derrapar e rodar duas vezes seguidas, batendo contra o portão e enfim parando, deixando que o silêncio voltasse a imperar no ambiente externo.

" Onde está Abyssinian?" Perguntou Balinese ao chegar no local, procurando o ruivo com os olhos.

" Não sei e...", Omi parou de falar quando viu um vulto iluminado pelo luar.

O alvo da noite abriu os olhos, atordoado. Sua cabeça doía e sangue escorria por suas têmporas... Sentia uma dor latejante e seus azuis miraram o retrovisor, vendo o que sua mente definiria como 'demônio' vindo rapidamente, fazendo um terror assombroso tomar conta de seu coração. Tentou abrir a porta, mas a mesma parecia emperrada, o desespero tomava conta de seu ser a medida que via seu assassino se aproximando.

O ruivo corria como um felino. Deveras, parecia uma pantera negra ante a agilidade e rapidez que mostrava, tendo o corpo coberto por vestes de trevas. Alcançou o carro rapidamente e saltou, para desespero de sua presa, seu corpo girando no ar e caindo no capô do carro felinamente, fazendo o mesmo amassar-se devido a seu peso. Os frios olhos de ametistas fixaram-se no homem dentro do carro, que o olhava com pavor anormal.

" Shine.", Disse em tom sibilante e frio, erguendo a espada e cravando-a no vidro.

Tudo o que ouviram foi um grito atemorizante cortar a noite quando o vidro se estilhaçou. O vento assoviou em seguida, balançando os fios vermelhos do assassino com nome de gato. Os olhos ametistas fitavam de maneira quase prazerosa o homem morto. Permaneceu em cima do capô do carro, ajoelhado, pernas flexionadas, o vidro quebrado permitindo que a lâmina adentrasse no interior do automóvel, a espada em punho atravessada na cabeça do alvo da noite... Entrando pela boca e rasgando o cérebro, até atingir a poltrona. O sangue escorria abundante, enquanto aqueles olhos frios presenciavam sem se alarmar.

" Abyssinian...", A voz surpresa de Omi corta o ambiente, chegando aos ouvidos do outro, que ainda parecia entretido vendo o sangue escorrer em abundância do ferimento.

Aya retira a espada e um esguicho de sangue espirra em seu ombro, mas ele não se importa, colocando-se de pé e movendo a espada, retira o líquido rubro da lâmina prateada. Seus olhos voltam-se para a figura bela de Bombay, que o observava de longe e seu olhar se suaviza, afim de não assustar mais aquele ser, que parecia surpreso demais com suas ações recentes...

O vento se mostra mais forte, tocando os corpos de todos, mas nada parecia ser chamativo o suficiente para desviar a atenção dos Weiss da figura altiva e imponente de Aya Fujimiya, que se encontrava vestido de preto... Calça de couro justa baixa que se moldava perfeitamente a suas coxas, um colete justo era fechado por fivelas e a gola alta encontrava-se aberta, deixando parte do tórax em formação a vista, no pulso direito um bracelete de couro também negro dava-lhe um charme extra. Os fios vermelhos cobriam os olhos que pareciam duas pedras de ametistas e sem esperar o jovem salta do carro, caminhando até os outros três.

" A missão foi cumprida. Vamos.", Disse num tom frio, olhando os outros.

Sem mais delongas, os Weiss saíram do local, com Omi dando uma última olhada para o ser que jazia morto dentro do carro. Voltou sua atenção para o jovem de cabelos ruivos e logo entraram no automóvel, tendo Yohji a dirigir o mesmo em silêncio durante todo o percurso, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

**OOO**

Rapidamente chegaram em casa. O silêncio ainda estava presente entre eles, deixando tudo estranho e tenso. Três pares de olhos estavam fixos naquele que era o líder da equipe, que agora os brindava com uma aparência notória e perturbadora... Suas roupas... Movimentos... Ações... Sua aparência em si, principalmente sua aparência. Suas mentes ainda recusavam-se a acreditar no que ocorreu e especialmente no que viam!

" Algum problema?", Aya perguntou, fitando-os ameaçadoramente sobre o ombro.

" Não.", Ken respondeu, passando a mão nos cabelos e suspirando, desviando o olhar e jogando-se no sofá. A tensão daqueles últimos meses estava deixando-o por demais estressado.

" Hum... Por que se vestiu assim hoje pra missão?", Perguntou um agora analítico Yohji a Aya. Geralmente o ruivo escondia-se dentro daquele sobretudo negro, que tinha que admitir, era bonito e elegante, mas hoje... A roupa dele parecia mais sexy, chamativa e porque não dizer sedutora?

Aya apenas o fitou, mostrando no olhar que não tinha motivos pra respondê-lo.

" Pergunto porque não é seu feitio... Ou resolveu mudar seu estilo?", Perguntou e apesar de estar realmente curioso e sua intenção ser meramente entender a atitude do ruivo, seu tom de voz acabou saindo provocativo. Força do hábito tinha que admitir...

" Isso não é da sua conta.", Falou sibiladamente, os olhos brilhando em labaredas infernais, evidenciando a falta de paciência presente em seu ser.

" Yohji-kun, Aya-kun... Estamos todos cansados. Que tal descansarmos um pouco? Amanhã teremos que abrir a Koneko cedo.", Omi disse, tentando amenizar a situação.

O olhar do espadachim suavizou ligeiramente.

" Mas Omi, você não está curioso?", Perguntou ao chibi.

Omi o olhou. Se estava curioso? Oh, sim! Estava. Afinal... Desde quando Aya se vestia daquela forma? Aquelas roupas negras eram capazes de incendiar a mente de qualquer mortal e... Droga! Era melhor parar de pensar. Tinha que se preocupar com muitas coisas e entre elas a mais importante, fazer o ruivo voltar ao estado normal.

"_Ahh! Mas por que ele tem que estar tão sexy? Hum... Legal, agora eu sou o 'pedófilo' da turma."_, ¬¬ Pensou Omi, fechando os olhos e suspirando longamente.

" Hum... O que se passa nessa cabecinha, hein?", Perguntou Yohji com o sorriso mais malicioso do mundo, tentando descontrair e quebrar aquele silêncio infernal entre eles e pra sua satisfação, estava conseguindo.

"O... O que?", Omi despertou de seus pensamentos ante a pergunta do playboy.

"_Como em um momento como esses o Yo-tan consegue brincar desse jeito?"_, Ken se perguntava enquanto via a cena, não percebendo a fúria que se acumulava atrás dele...

" Não sei não... Sua carinha era de quem tava pensando besteira...", Riu o loiro.

" Yohji-kun! Pare de falar coisas sem sentido.", Repreendeu Omi, corado.

Ao fundo da sala, Aya estava quase fumegando de raiva. Os pulsos fechados, a face contraída, os olhos violetas que brilhavam de maneira assassina enquanto via como o playboy maldito praticamente estava debruçado sobre Omi, deixando-o corado com suas palavras insinuantes e tolas. Quem ele pensava que era? E...

"_Que merda de mão boba é aquela?"_, O ruivo estreitou os olhos ao presenciar a cena e decidiu que estava na hora de acabar com a palhaçada!

Yohji havia puxado Omi pela cintura, deixando seus corpos mais colados, enquanto sussurrava algo no ouvido do chibi que o deixou ainda mais corado do que era possível, fazendo o sangue de Aya ferver mais ainda... Agora era muito mais difícil controlar seus impulsos, visto que uma avalanche de hormônios bailava em seu organismo, fazendo com que não pudesse mais controlar suas próprias ações.

Em questão de segundos já havia cruzado a sala e estava a puxar fortemente os braços de Yohji, deixando-o bem longe de Omi. Colocou-se entre os dois, os olhos violetas mostrando que não estava para brincadeira e se ele ousasse falar um 'ah' sequer, Aya não se responsabilizaria por seus atos.

" Se ponha no seu lugar e aja como um adulto decente.", Aya rosnou as palavras e pegou Omi pela mão, subindo furiosamente as escadas, arrastando o loirinho.

" Hum...", Um sorriso ultramalicioso se apoderou dos lábios do playboy, enquanto ele presenciava a reação de Aya.

" Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein Yohji?", Suspirou Ken, olhando-o sério.

" Quero apenas ver até quando ele vai esconder...", O loiro disse a si mesmo.

" O que disse?", Perguntou Ken, não entendendo de cara o que o playboy falava.

" Talvez tudo o que aconteceu tenha um lado bom, Ken.", Falou o mais velho dos Weiss, se jogando no sofá, tentando ser otimista.

" Pode ser, mas... Estou mais preocupado com as seqüelas que tudo isso pode gerar...", Ken falou pensativo, deixando Yohji confuso agora.

**OOO**

Aya andava rápido, puxando o chibi pela mão, que simplesmente deixava-se levar pelo enfurecido ruivo. A porta do quarto foi escancarada e logo o espadachim se colocou dentro do cômodo, trazendo o loirinho junto e fechando a mesma em seguida, suspirando de maneira longa, como que para manter o autocontrole.

" Está tudo bem, Aya-kun?", Perguntou Omi, piscando suas grandes safiras.

" Agora sim.", ¬.¬ O ruivo respondeu em um resmungo.

" Er... Obrigado por me... Livrar das piadinhas do Yohji.", Disse sem jeito, vendo que agora Aya estava trancando no quarto junto com ele e por algum motivo que desconhecia, o outro não parecia ter a intenção de sair de lá, visto que caminhou até a janela e por ela ficou olhando.

Reparou na figura singular que agora era Aya. Não que não fosse antes, mas agora era diferente. O assassino outrora conhecido como Abyssinian não era mais o mesmo, não fisicamente... Seu corpo havia mudado e sabia que sua mente estava sendo afetada por isso. Deu uns passos à frente, desejando falar algo, pedir desculpas pelo que houve, mas as palavras pareciam presas em sua garganta, como se um feitiço tivesse roubado sua voz.

Como... Como ele podia ser tão lindo mesmo estando naquela aparência? Por quê, aos seus olhos, aquele Aya ainda parecia tão sedutor? Deslumbrava-se com a imagem que o ruivo passava! As roupas justas... Podia até dizer provocativas... Muito provocativas. O que ele queria se vestindo assim? Desviar sua atenção? Estava sentindo-se um tarado, isso sim.

"_Como pode esse... Sentimento... Como pode manter-se inalterado apesar da situação?"_, Perguntava-se, perdido na visão do ruivo, belo e elegante.

" Não vai fazer o relatório da missão?", Perguntou o espadachim em tom calmo.

" Ah, sim... Vou.", Conseguiu responder, suspirando, virando o rosto e fitando a escrivaninha, onde estava seu laptop. Realmente, tinha que fazer o relatório, mas não estava realmente com cabeça para isso...

"_Não... Isso não deve ser... Dito agora. O que eu tenho na cabeça?"_, Pensou, sentando-se na cadeira e ligando o laptop, esperando os sistemas abrirem.

Aya ficou observando o chibi, que agora digitava distraidamente em seu laptop, fazendo o relatório da missão. Pensava se o mesmo citaria o fato de ter agido com mais... Selvageria? Seria essa a palavra? Ou poderia ser descrito como perda de seu autocontrole? Aproximou-se a fim de ver o que ele escrevia, tomado por uma súbita curiosidade e curvou-se sobre o garoto, sentindo o perfume suave daqueles cabelos loirinhos, sentindo que seu coração parecia acelerar apenas por estar tão próximo a ele.

" A-Aya-kun!", O corpo de Omi tencionou-se quando sentiu braços envolvendo-o suavemente. Podia sentir o cheiro de rosas que a pele de Aya exalava, deixando-o arrepiado e seu coração disparado.

"_Maldito corpo adolescente!"_, Praguejou o ruivo ante a ação que agora se deu conta ter feito, mas não se afastou. Na verdade, envolveu-o mais, acariciando os braços de Omi ainda dentro do abraço.

" Sim, Omi?", Perguntou, achando-se o maior de todos os canalhas, pois sabia que o chibi estava constrangido, mas... Quem disse que conseguia se conter?

" Hã... Bem... Nada.", Disse lentamente, não conseguia pensar muito bem, pois tentava controlar sua respiração. Ficou quieto naquele abraço quentinho, sentindo a respiração morna de Aya chocar-se contra sua orelha, deixando-o elétrico.

"_Eu devo estar enlouquecendo."_, Omi disse a si mesmo, sentindo-se estranho e sabendo muito bem o que era aquela... Estranheza.

" Está acabando?", Sussurrou no ouvido do chibi, secretamente tentando provocá-lo, ver e sentir aquela pele clara arrepiada e a respiração descompassada.

" Sim...", Disse em tom baixo e abriu os olhos que não notou ter fechado. Abaixou a cabeça, vendo os braços alvos que o envolvia, até notar um certo corte próximo ao pulso, pequeno, mas... Sangrava.

" Aya! Você se machucou?", Omi levantou-se de supetão, virando-se para o ruivo e fitando-o num misto de preocupação e repreensão. Como ele se machucava e não dizia nada?

Surpreendera-se com o afastamento repentino e principalmente com a pergunta. Piscara os olhos violeta por alguns segundos, mirando o braço direito e vendo um corte próximo ao pulso, que tinha sangue seco. Não havia notado que se machucara e como não doía, nem se deu conta, mas parece que o chibi estava furioso agora...

" Pelo visto sim.", Respondeu em tom neutro... No típico tom de voz que sempre utilizara. Pensando melhor, provavelmente machucara-se com algum estilhaço de vidro que voara em sua direção quando atingiu o verme asqueroso com a lâmina da sua katana. Não havia trocado de roupa, por isso não se deu conta do ferimento.

" E não me fala nada!", A voz de Bombay estava alterada, em nada se parecendo com o calmo e meigo Omi Tsukiyono... Parecia mais com... Mamoru Takatori!

" Isso é insignificante.", Não deu importância, mantendo a pose séria ante a mudança repentina do chibi, que parecia realmente furioso.

Omi nem se dignou a replicar aquelas palavras. Caminhou até o banheiro e pegou uma caixinha de primeiros socorros, voltando rapidamente ao quarto e fitando o ruivo que ainda permanecia na mesma posição de antes, puxou-o, fazendo com que se sentasse em sua cama e logo se colocou a limpar o ferimento a fim de fazer o curativo. Sua expressão parecia muito preocupada e quase aflita.

" Omi, isso não é nada. Não precisa se preocupar tanto.", Sentiu a necessidade de assegurá-lo de que tudo estava bem.

" Não, Aya. Não está 'tudo bem'. Nunca vai estar enquanto você não...", Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, voltando a abri-los, concluindo o curativo, enfaixando o pulso de Aya firmemente e fixando seus olhos nos dele.

Será que Aya ainda não tinha se dado conta, levando em consideração tudo o que aconteceu? Será que ele não percebeu que nesta forma poderia acabar morrendo? Aquela incerteza... A insegurança que suas dúvidas lhe traziam apenas o fazia sentir-se aflito e desesperado. Não tinha mais volta, não conseguia achar uma resposta... Como... Como reverter à situação?

Aya ergueu a mão ferida, tocando a face de Omi, deixando que seus dedos finos e longos deslizassem sobre a bochecha macia em uma carícia lenta e cheia de sentimentos, vendo aqueles olhos tão perturbados fecharem-se para apreciar seu toque. Não queria vê-lo assim, não queria vê-lo triste, nem muito menos chorando e sabia... Sabia que aquele jovem a sua frente, aquele jovem que já sofrera tanto, derramara lágrimas... Lágrimas cristalinas de pura angustia por sua pessoa. Ele tinha visto... Sem o outro perceber.

" Perdão.", Sussurrou bem baixinho, sua voz saindo quase inaudível.

Os olhos azuis se abriram para encontrar brilhantes violetas e um ligeiro tremor passou por seu corpo. Via Aya aproximando-se, sempre olhando dentro de suas safiras, podia sentir a respiração dele contra seus lábios, seu coração batia aceleradamente e sua face foi tingida por um meigo rubor, que também podia ser visto nas alvas bochechas do espadachim. Seus olhos foram se fechando, esperando o inevitável... Que aqueles lábios cobrissem os seus e...

O aviso de recebimento de e-mail toca, tirando os dois do mágico momento em que se encontravam, despertando-os para a realidade da qual pareciam estar a parte. Omi corou violentamente, afastando-se sem jeito, caminhando até o laptop, não vendo que a face de Aya também estava corada e o mesmo parecia encabulado.

" Hum... É melhor eu terminar o relatório logo...", Disse, abrindo o e-mail e lendo o que nele estava escrito.

Aya suspirou e acabou recostando-se a cama, ficando a observar o jovem ao laptop. Deu um sorriso melancólico, pensando que quase o beijou... Faltou tão pouco! Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar por pensamentos contraditórios, sentindo o corpo pesado. Estava deveras cansado e nem havia percebido... A temperatura do ambiente estava agradável, sentia o perfume suave do chibi e o sono foi roubando-lhe a consciência, até que adormeceu.

Omi terminou de responder ao e-mail e então voltou sua atenção ao silencioso Aya, surpreendendo-se ao ver que o mesmo estava dormindo. Aproximou-se, sentando-se na cama ao lado do ruivo, reparando nas feições cansadas do espadachim. Acariciou-lhe a face, sentindo a maciez da pele, vendo como ele respirava suavemente.

"_Isso tudo é culpa minha, Aya... Você não percebeu, mas... Desse jeito, você vai morrer."_, Pensou entristecido, pegando a mão do ruivo, entrelaçando os dedos.

Omi sabia o que se passava com Aya, o que se passava com ele era algo sério... Uma mente de um homem de vinte anos... Num corpo que retrocedeu a infância e agora permanecia preso na adolescência num curto período de tempo... Uma mente que exige mais do que o corpo pode suportar... Um sistema nervoso que a cada dia se sobrecarregava e tudo isso aconteceu apenas por um motivo... Para salvá-lo.

" Será... Será que eu poderei salvá-lo antes que desfaleça... Em meus braços?", Perguntou-se em tom baixo, deixando que sua mente o levasse de volta ao passado, fazendo-o recorda-se do fatídico dia em tudo aquilo teve início...

Continua...

**OOO**

Olá!

E mais uma fic em capítulos teve início como podem ver. Muito confuso? Não entenderam nada? Tudo bem! Isso é apenas o início onde eu mostrei o presente. No próximo capítulo mostrarei o que aconteceu com Aya e assim, vocês verão a trajetória do que houve até chegar ao momento que acabaram de ler.

Essa fic foi feita em homenagem a uma pessoa que eu estimo muito, minha amiga **_Evil Kitsune_**, que me suporta na net praticamente todas as noites, minha parceira na adoração dos _'ruivos x chibis'_ Aya x Omi/ Schuldich x Nagi ... Nayhhh! Amo esses casais! . que ouve meus devaneios e reclamações sobre meu trabalho e me ajuda sempre que possível! Agradeço a você por tudo, Evil e espero que você aprecie essa fic!

Homenagem! Hum... Não. Acho que, neste caso, é **_oferenda_** né, mestra Evil? XD

Escrevi o início dessa fic umas quatro vezes, mas não estava satisfeita com nenhuma delas. Escrevi no trabalho quando estava em um setor mais calmo... Buááááá... Quero voltar pro setor de ofertas! T.T , em casa, mas nada me satisfazia. Vou utilizar os textos, claro, mas será em capítulos futuros. Mas graças a Deus... E com uma ajuda especial da Evil, que me ajudou com meu Office, consegui a inspiração exata para escrever e finalizei o pequeno prólogo em pouco tempo! Valeu por isso também, Evil! -

As pessoas que leram peço que me digam o que acharam e me tornem uma pessoa feliz, porque estou precisando, afinal... Meu trabalho está me matando... ¬¬

Para aqueles que acompanham minhas outras fics, quero deixar o aviso de que _não abandonei_ nenhuma! Me esforçarei para escrever os novos capítulos de todas e em breve lançá-las. Talvez eu não devesse iniciar uma fic sem finalizar outra, mas... Quando vem a inspiração ou você escreve... Ou escreve! XDD

Agradeço a minha querida amiga **Angel** por betar a fic pra mim! Valeu /o/

Obrigada a todos!

16 de Setembro de 2006.

16:56 PM.

**Yume Vy **


End file.
